


Forged Fate

by hidewari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cults, Dragons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy AU, Fire Emblem AU, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Psychological Torture, Royalty, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidewari/pseuds/hidewari
Summary: Born in a kingdom where blood dictates fate, young Prince Kaneki Ken and fire mage Hideyoshi Nagachika are paired together as royalty and retainer in a relationship that is fated to be little more than master and servant. However, when the shadow of a fell dragon long thought dead passes over the kingdom and the stirrings of an ancient evil disrupt the lives of both prince and mage, the world they'd known their whole lives begins to crumble into ruin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Developed and written by myself and [thiccthighshaise](https://thiccthighshaise.tumblr.com/)! This fic is based on the Fire Emblem universe as a whole and utilises aspects of it as well as some recurring plot devices and archetypes but with an original plot developed by thiccthighshaise and I. No knowledge of the Fire Emblem franchise is needed to understand this fic but it may make some aspects of it more familiar.
> 
> You can find some art for the AU over [here](http://hidewari.tumblr.com/tagged/fe-au-art).
> 
> Many thanks to [Akie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/profile)/[timininimi](https://timininimi.tumblr.com/) for being our beta!

“Enter.”

The Queen’s voice reverberated throughout the throne room. Around them the walls were ancient, decorated with intricate gold patterns and stained-glass windows depicting colossal dragons and ancient heroes. Heraldic flags cascaded down the sides of the room, emblazoned with a black wolf – a symbol of their kingdom’s valiance and courage.

Kaneki stood quietly by his mother’s throne, watching as two people entered the throne room; a man in his late twenties dressed in the robes of a sage and a child about Kaneki’s age following after him.

Kaneki got a closer look at the boy once the two of them came to a halt before the Queen, bowing their heads reverently. The boy seemed slightly taller than Kaneki and was adorned in the robes of a young Anthean mage, an ensemble that somehow didn’t seem like it quite fit despite his clear accustomation to the practice of magic.

“Your Royal Highness, I present to you Hideyoshi Nagachika. He has agreed to pledge his life to you, sir.” The older man spoke in a respectful but dry tone, and it almost sounded stained with the same subtle vexation that had seeped into his facial features. Almost as though it bothered him to address a child so much younger than him with so much reverence.

Nagachika was standing stiffly, not so much in an uncomfortable manner, but more as though he seemed eager to impress. By the nervous disposition about him, it wasn’t hard to tell he had scarcely encountered royalty before. The mage didn’t seem to make eye contact until prompted to by a light smack on the back of his head by the sage standing beside him. The action earned a polite bow from him before Nagachika returned to his stiff position.

“He is four years old, just under a year older than your Royal Highness, but he shows great potential in the art of anima magic. With time, he will be skilled enough to take his place beside you, just as I have done before him for His Majesty, your father.”

Kaneki listened to the man, but all he heard were the same formalities he had started to tune out every single day. For the moment, his focus drifted to the man’s younger companion. In Kaneki’s mind, this boy would be a relieving break from the same interactions he had to have every single day. 

It'd be far more welcoming than to interact with adults who would never treat him as anything less than royalty while they spoke of things he could hardly care about, if he even understood them in the first place.

“He will receive rigorous training to develop his skills until he has your Highness’ confidence in his abilities. He will protect and serve you with his life and it will be his place to ensure your safety above all else. He may be young and inexperienced now, but I assure you, he will be more than capable.”

Kaneki turned to look at his mother. She sat in silence with a relaxed expression on her face. Her eyes wandered from the mage to meet her son’s gaze. Despite not uttering a single word, she kept her composure; steady and authoritative, always maintaining her graceful image of regality. 

Kaneki turned back to look at the mage again and Nagachika couldn’t help but smile back at him until he felt another strong nudge from the man behind him. The sage turned his attention to the Queen and waited for her to give a small nod of approval before returning his attention to Nagachika.

“Please pledge your loyalty to the Queen’s son before Her Majesty, Nagachika,” the man said with what seemed like a hint of reluctance in his voice as he stepped back just a little. Nagachika forced the smile off his face and he placed his hand over his heart almost routinely, as if he’d been made to practise this a thousand times before.

“I pledge my life, loyalty and service to the protection of his Royal Highness, Prince Kaneki Ken of Anthea. I will do everything in my power to ensure his safety and health, and I will maintain my loyalty to him for as long as I live. I will be ready to lay down my life to ensure his survival, and I will obey every order given to me by His Highness as he sees fit. My priority will always be His Highness’ safety above all else, and I swear to sustain it to the best of my ability, regardless of my personal values.”

Kaneki watched the mage as he spoke those words, binding his life to Kaneki’s in an act that neither of them could fully comprehend yet. A sense of pride twinkled in Nagachika’s eyes, as though he was just happy with himself for managing to remember all those words rather than being concerned with what he’d just sworn away his life to.

Kaneki’s eyes wandered back to the sage who had brought the boy in. He was wearing a frown, his gaze fixed on Nagachika, and there was a sense of aversion in his eyes that unsettled Kaneki. He shook the odd feeling and looked back at the mage, letting a small smile form on his lips as Nagachika’s grin seemed to grow wider. There was a warmth in that smile that instilled a sense of comfort in Kaneki, and he figured that maybe his company would be more welcome than he initially thought.

\--

Nagachika followed hastily after the sage as they left the throne room. He seemed quite pleased with himself and hurried along to keep up with the man’s pace, a proud glow about him. “Did I do good, Marude?” he grinned and peered up at the sage with prideful eyes, tiny feet trying to keep up.

Marude grimaced and said nothing in response, just picking up his pace, his footsteps echoing through the intricately decorated halls with just a little more frequency.

“You remembered your words. That’s sufficient,” he responded curtly and turned a corner, briefly peering to his side to make sure the child was still following him.

Marude waited for Nagachika to get inside once they reached their quarters before shutting the door. He swiped the hat off the child’s head and hung it on a hook protruding from the wall, studying it for a moment in disdain before he decided it was fruitless to channel his annoyance into everything that reminded him of the past. His gaze seemed to relax slightly when his eyes rested back on Nagachika, but there was still a sort of discomfort in them. He knelt down so he was level with the child and rested a hand on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

“Listen, you’re a smart kid. Don’t let that mind of yours go to waste.”

Hide gave the man a confused look, earning another sigh from Marude. “Everything I’ve taught you up until now and everything I still have to teach you is all in preparation for what you just promised, understand? From now on, you have a job to do, so you gotta learn to take things seriously and stay in your place; it’s easier to stay out of trouble that way.”

Marude paused for a moment and looked over the black and crimson robes the young boy was dressed in before making eye contact again. “Just do what I tell you, use your skills, be respectful to the Prince, and if the Queen shows up, just bow your head and stay quiet; let me do the talking for now.”

Hide stayed quiet as he listened to his mentor and nodded his head in understanding. He noticed the unsure look on the sage’s face when the man’s eyebrows furrowed again. His skin creased along his brow as he broke eye contact momentarily, glancing back at an old bookshelf stocked mostly with various tomes. He looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind and just turned back to look at the child again.

“And don’t believe everything you’re told, understand? You won’t get it yet, but when you’re older, you’ll know there are only three things people like us can rely on. Know what those are?”

Hide shook his head.

“Our magic, intuition and the ability to think for ourselves. Don’t let anyone put ideas in your head, got it? Most of the time, you just have to listen, keep your mouth shut, and do what you’re told, but you gotta be able to think for yourself, and you’re a bright kid, so I know you’ll do just fine.”

The confusion in Hide’s expression didn’t seem to fade entirely, but Marude knew that he would understand with time. There was so much he knew could still be taken away from this child, so he wordlessly swore to at least provide him with what no one else would bother to.

Hide was still looking back at his mentor with that slight confusion in his eyes, earning a sigh from Marude before he decided to drop the lecture for now. “All right, I’m done now. You can go play with that frog you smuggled in from outside after yesterday’s training session. Don’t think I didn’t notice; you can’t sneak anything past me, kid,” he chided and raised an eyebrow as he watched a sheepish grin form on the child’s face.

“Thanks, Maru!” Nagachika giggled and hurried out of the room before Marude could continue scolding him.

“Hey! Don’t call me that! Have some damn respect, kid. And make sure none of the guards catch you stealing wildlife from the Queen’s woodland unless you want to get us both in trouble,” he called after him but wasn't even sure if the boy was listening anymore.


	2. Hvergelmir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates and thanks again to Kai ([tumblr](http://thiccthighshaise.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/ARTBYKAI)) for writing this with me and doing the illustration for this chapter which you can see [TBA].

The patter of rain hitting the stained-glass windows of castle Anthea echoed through the quiet halls. Hide sat next to Kaneki, smiling up at him as he struggled to trace a too-high river on the window from a raindrop. His prince’s chubby finger followed it as it slowly carved its way down the stained-glass panes.

“Look!” Kaneki chirped, as Hide grinned back at him.

“A SNAKE!” Hide growled, and Kaneki squealed and jumped back from him. “It’s gonna EAT US!” Hide laughed, grinning as he let out a drawn-out hiss.

Kaneki howled with laughter and tackled him back, and soon they were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically and hissing. When they were too tired to breathe, Hide looked up at Kaneki who sat on top of him, laughing.

They always savoured this time they could have to mess around together in between their duties.

“Don’t worry, my prince” Hide said, making his voice as deep as he could manage. It was an imitation of Amon, and Kaneki recognized it instantly. Hide marvelled at his friend, at his dark hair and warm, grey eyes, as Kaneki grinned and laughed.

“I’ll always be there to protect you.” Hide continued, and to show Kaneki he meant it, he crossed his heart.

From down the grey, empty hall, they both heard it – a long, loud sigh. Marude.

“There ya are, Hide.” The older sage grumbled, striding over and gently pushing Kaneki off of him. “I was looking all over for you. Ready to train?”

“Ready!” Hide chirped, and just as Kaneki’s chest started to ache, just as the reality of 2 or 3 hours of solitude ahead set in, Marude looked down at him, his face a mask of stone.

“Kaneki, your mother returned to the capital today. You should go see her.”

“Momma?!” Kaneki echoed back, as a smile spread across his face. “Momma!”

He looked over to Hide, who grinned happily at him, the only source of sunlight on this wet, rainy day. “Hide! You hear that? Momma!”

“Go see!” Hide yelled back, as Kaneki whipped around and fled down the hall, as quickly as his stumpy, 4-year-old legs could carry him.

Kaneki’s chest felt warm, and he took his small hand, clutching at his beating heart with it. Happy tears welled in the corner of his eyes as his smile widened into a bright, soft grin.

Momma. Mommy. Finally. She’s finally home.

Delirious with joy, he span on his little feet and cheered, almost swooning down the hall, his little, red cape fluttering behind him.

His hours without Hide were sheer misery, but at the very least, he could read some words, and piecing together the books his father left him was entertainment enough.

Nothing, however, could replace Hide. Those hours were lonely, and colder than the rain clouds pouring buckets over the halls of solitude he was destined to rule over.  
Maybe this could. His mother could fill those lonely hours for today. Maybe.

“Momma!” He cried, bursting into the dark room, eyes alight with joy.

His mother didn’t respond. She didn’t move or sigh or look up at him. She was hunched over her stack of paperwork, her folded arms thin like those of a gaunt, starved praying mantis. Kaneki thought he could hear the muffled sounds of her sobbing against them. He cocked his head, confused, and resolved to try again.

“Momma!” He chirped again, tugging at her dress. “Don’t cry, momma. It’s ok. I’m here...” he reached up and stroked her leg soothingly through her robes. This would definitely do the trick, he thought, smiling smugly to himself. When he was crying, which was often, Hide would always hug him and rub his back and murmur “it’s ok,” until Kaneki couldn’t help but smile and feel his tears wash away.

“Ken,” she said back, her voice reedy and clouded with exhaustion. Kaneki hugged her leg tighter as his smile turned into a deep frown. For a 4-year-old, he was incredibly empathetic and her voice carried hurt, stress and pain which settled deep into his body and pierced his little heart like a thorn.

“Go to your room. Momma’s busy.”

Kaneki merely shook his head, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. “Hide told me if you’re crying, you need a big hug. He told me that when I was crying, and he hugged me. I felt all better. I want to hug you, Momma...”

“Ken.” She snapped, her voice harsh and cold, and the little boy reeled back, as if hearing his own name had hit him like a slap in the face. He gasped as a single tear trickled down the side of his face, the first of many that threatened to spill over his eyelids and roll down his round cheeks.

His mother lifted her head and fixed her red eyes on him and he watched as her expression relaxed a little, as though she realised her mistake. She tried to steady her voice again, trying to steer her frustrations away from her son.

“Momma is very busy,” the Queen murmured, sagging over her folded hands. “I need to be alone for now. A Queen always puts her people first, Ken. You’re going to be a King someday, and momma needs you to know this.”

“B-but...” Kaneki stuttered, reaching out towards her. “B-but Momma...y-you’re crying...I want to make you smile...”

“Sweetie,” his mom said, and her smile carried no comfort in its corners, just stress and exhaustion.  
“Go play with Hide. It’s his job to keep you happy when Momma is busy. It’s better that I’m crying than that everyone in the kingdom is crying. Do you understand, Ken? It’s better...”

“To be the p-person being hurt...t-than the person hurting others.” Kaneki whispered back, a philosophy he thought he would carry to the throne.

\---

Kaneki felt the air rushing past him, pulling his hair and clothes against his body as he used all his strength to send his sword slicing cleanly through the air and into his intended target. He continued to assault his target with a flurry of attacks, grunting and yelling enthusiastically with each swing. His years of sword training with Amon were shaping him into a skilled fighter.

“It's almost over!” he hissed as he ducked out of the way before thrusting his sword forward again. His teeth were gritted tightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he kept his stare straight ahead and his focus sharp. He felt the muscles in his arms tense and ache dully from the amount of strength he was using just to grip the hilt of his sword.

“Hide! Now!”

Hide moved the second he heard Kaneki's command, pulling his tome out as his arm shot out at almost the exact second he had flipped it open. A torrent of flames burst from his fingers and hit where Kaneki's sword had been relentlessly slicing just seconds before, setting one of the bushes ablaze in the process.

“Oh n-”

“Nagachika!” “Prince Kaneki!”

Hide was cut off before he could even finish processing his accident by two familiar voices that rendered both him and Kaneki wide-eyed in panic.

Marude and Amon, respectively.

“You two, stop messing around out here and skipping training aga- Oh my God, this is the third damn time this week, Nagachika!” Marude hissed as he hurried over to the ignited bush, making quick work of putting out the fire.

“Milord, are you hurt?” Amon asked in his usual respectful tone as he knelt down in front of Kaneki to assess his condition, though his words were spoken a little quicker than normal: a sure sign he was worried.

“I-I'm fine, Sir Amon. Hide and I were just playing the Anthean legend,” Kaneki smiled sheepishly.

“Was Nagachika playing the dragon?” Marude scoffed, motioning his head in the direction of the charred bush.

“Of course not! I stayed by the Prince’s side and helped him incinerate the dragon!” Hide made some motions with his hands as though he was about to incinerate more unsuspecting shrubbery and Marude almost ducked out of the way on impulse.

“There are no mages in the Anthean legend, and I would advise you not to treat such a monumental moment in our history with such jest, milord,” Amon commented before rising to his feet again.

“W-Well, if I had to slay a dragon, I would want Hide by my side!” Kaneki smiled, tilting his head back to look up at the knight.

“That is his job, so let’s leave Nagachika and Marude to their practice and come with me back to the courtyard so we may continue your sword training, milord.”

Kaneki looked back at Hide who was giving him a grin that suggested they’d be getting on the servants’ nerves again later. He turned back to Amon and nodded enthusiastically, ready to put his energy into some training for the next few hours.

\--

“Repeat it one more time.”

“Never use a sword that has cold shuts in the blade.”

“Good. What if your blade bends?”

“Step on it and work the warp out.”

“Right again, milord. Let’s begin.”

Amon smiled down at his young protege. He wasn’t that old himself. Although his sheer size made him look to be a boy of 16, he was actually only a mere 14 years of age. And here he stood, somehow, through his own hard work and desperate, pipe dream prayers, entrusted with training the 6 year old prince of his beloved nation.

The child, he thought, who would one day rule over Anthea as king.

No, he corrected. As barely short of a God.

There was a special kind of knowledge though, that he wasn’t exactly...well, hired to teach his lord. Amon not only knew the art of the sword, but how to manage its birthplace. He was damn well going to make sure his most excellent lord was trained in the ways of the forge.

“There is absolutely nothing, milord, that you can’t achieve with a sword you know how to correct and sharpen yourself at a proper forge,” he added, pedaling the grindstone again, before taking Kaneki’s current trainer weapon, a small dagger, to it.

Sparks flew from the blade despite its size, and Amon grinned. His young prince gasped and stepped back, his eyes widening in wonder, and something else, Amon thought.

“I know one day,” Amon added gently, “you’ll be a strong and righteous king, strong enough to even wield and sharpen the sacred sword Dragvandil...”

He heard it again, then. A small gasp of fright, smothered by small hands.

“Milord?” He questioned immediately, stopping his grinding.

Kaneki stood there, looking down at his feet, his lips pushed tightly together in a small, pale smile, hugging himself with his arms. “Uhm. I just had to… um, sneeze. But it didn’t work. You know when the sneeze dies in your nose?”

The short laugh after that did nothing to hide the chin touching, something that Amon had observed before, when Kaneki and Hide were playing. When Kaneki had fallen and scraped his elbow, but immediately hid it behind his back upon falling.

“Kaneki! Are you ok?” Hide asked then, kneeling next to him.

“Uh huh.” Kaneki had said, smiling. “Sure am.”

Cue chin touch.

It was a bad scrape, Amon had thought, as blood trickled down Kaneki’s arm, filling his little palm, and yet, the young prince, who was normally an easy sobber, didn’t cry. What compelled him to hide it so desperately, Amon had wondered, rising from his seat.

“Kaneki!” Hide insisted, his eyes widening upon gazing at the the chin touching. “I know it hurts! Are you bleeding?! I have to protect you!”

“No.” Chin touch.

“Come on! Stop lying, I have to protect you, Kaneki!” Hide had cried out, with Kaneki yelling, “Cut it out! I’m not hurt!”, even with his blood trickling between his little fingers onto the grass.

“That’s enough, milord,” Amon had intervened, walking over to where Kaneki sat. “I’ll take him to the medic,” he assured Hide, picking Kaneki up despite his protests.

“No! I wanna play! Amon! I’m fine! Hide it’s ok, I’m fine! Stop, Amon, I don’t wanna bother him with it! I’m fine!”

Chin touch.

Hide had pulled at Amon’s breeches then, and beckoned at him to listen.

It was short, subtle. Hide tapped at his chin, then pointed at his Prince, who was still insisting on being fine.

‘Lying’, he mouthed.

“Sir,” Amon said now, to the lying prince who stood there in the forge, smiling and rubbing his chin. “Are you — perhaps — afraid of the sacred sword?”

Kaneki’s defeat was quick. His hand dropped from his chin instantly as his grey eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away before they could even fall.

“Yes.” He whispered, looking up sadly at Amon. “...because I’m a coward.”

“Milord,” Amon said gently, dismounting from his seat at the grindstone. “Come with me.”

\---

Dragvandil was a fearsome blade, Amon admitted to himself, as Kaneki stepped with him into the deepest room of the Royal treasure hold.

The sword, with a blade as red as fresh blood, sat idle, buried within a gold painted, square stone decorated in Anthean runes.

“Prince Kaneki, this sword is the most powerful weapon in the continent.” Amon said reverently, even as Kaneki hid behind him, trembling. “Is that what makes you fear it so?”

“No,” Kaneki murmured into the side of Amon’s leg. “I don’t want to hurt people.”

“So that’s what you find so fearsome about it.” Amon replied. So gentle, this king to be, he thought, hoisting the small prince up in his arms. “But I’ll tell you something right now that will maybe change your mind.”

Kaneki stared at the sword, glinting bright and savage in the dim lights of the vault.

“Yes, it is your fate to wield that sword, but not for the sake of violence. For the sake of justice. In fact,” and something compelled him to lower his voice. “The best leaders see their sword as a bringer of peace, not violence.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow at him, and Amon stifled a laugh. Young, he thought, to already exhibit signs of sass. Must be Nagachika rubbing off on him.

“Swords are for killing.” Kaneki said bluntly, and Amon chuckled.

“Swords,” Amon corrected, stepping closer. “Are for protecting. For protecting Anthea, and your sacred Queen Mother, and all your friends. One day, Prince Kaneki, you’ll use that blade to keep people from hurting them and all the people in Anthea who treasure you. Just like your ancestor, the Black Wolf of Anthea, our first king, who took up that blade to save lives, not destroy them. And who says”, he added, even quieter now, the treasure filled catacombs of Anthea surrounding them. “You always have to kill with it? Prince Kaneki, if you can show someone mercy with that blade, if you can control it, you’ll rise from being a king to a legend. Because any king can kill, but it takes a king with a just heart like yours, a king who doesn’t thirst for blood, but peace, a king who wants to save lives, not take them-”

Kaneki was sobbing into his shoulder now, but Amon could see a small, grateful smile under the tears.

“To be a true hero,” Amon said, and he meant it, every word of it, even if there was something in his words that smacked of sacrilege. He shook off the feeling, focusing on holding Kaneki tighter, on dispelling the sobs that wracked his little frame.

“I can do it.” Kaneki said softly, and Amon felt a twinge of guilt, that the world was so steeped in blood that a 6 year old would swear himself to the life of the blade. “I can protect-I will protect-“

“Then if you will-“ Amon said, holding him tighter. “I’ll teach you how to wield any sword in a way that’s just and fair, not cruel and violent. I promise you that, my prince.”

“Thank you, Amon” Kaneki murmured back, blinking away the remainder of his tears. “Can you bring me to the sword, please?”

“Of course, sir.” Amon said. “ I would bring you to the moon, if you asked it of me.”

Kaneki laughed then, even through the last dregs of his most recent crying spell. “That’s so silly. Hide told me the moon is too heavy to take home. He also told me it’s made of cheese-“

“It is NOT made of cheese.” Amon groaned. “My god, that boy-“

“Amon.” Kaneki interrupted, for Amon had stopped, just a mere few inches from the jeweled, extravagant handle of the blade. “Can I touch it?”

“It’s yours.” Amon said quietly, tilting his prince slowly toward the handle. “Of course you can.”

Kaneki reached out then, his fingers steady, unshaking, and slowly tapped the blade right at the top of its glinting hilt.

“Ah!” He hissed, pulling his hand away.

“Milord!” Amon cried out, jerking him back. His mind raced, panicking. He had never read of a curse on the sacred blade! What kind of retainer was he, allowing the future king of Anthea to come to harm-

“Wow, it’s really cold!” Kaneki laughed, wiping the dust from the handle off on his shirt. “That surprised me!”

Amon breathed a sigh of relief, then ruffled the young prince’s hair.

“Come on, sir. Let’s get back to work.”

\---

Despite Amon’s attempts to ease the burden that hung over the Prince’s shoulders, even his words could only lift that pressure so much.

As the heir to the Anthean throne, great things were expected of Kaneki. His father was beloved by the people of the kingdom for his strength, courage, and the pride of their nation.

Even the heraldry of the kingdom itself expressed the patriotism of her people; the wolf depicted in their coat of arms was a symbol of valliance and perseverance, and the black, gold and red tinctures which adorned the castle, flags, armour, shields and horses denoted the constancy, glory and military strength of the Anthean people respectively.

They were all qualities the King was expected to uphold, and no less was expected of Kaneki as he matured.

Everyone spoke of how the best attributes of his parents would shine through him as a ruler; the sovereignty and pride of his father and the devotion and wisdom of his mother.

It was a lot of pressure to put on a mere child of six years, but the adults around him, particularly his mother, had made efforts to cultivate these qualities in him from a young age.

And so it came as no surprise to Kaneki when his mother would have talks with him, always reminding him of the responsibility that rested on his shoulders.

The Queen was a busy woman, working to uphold her family’s reputation as the powerful, devoted rulers they were, and her efforts always earned her much praise from the people.

However, it wasn’t difficult to see the exhaustion settling beneath her eyes ever since her husband fell in battle and the responsibilities of two rulers fell on her to maintain. She worked herself to the bone for her people, but it wore down on her visibly and she had little time to devote to her son, so she entrusted him to his caretakers.

That was why Kaneki always felt a sense of anxiety when she made time between her busy schedule specifically to talk with him. Their talks never tended to be anything Kaneki wanted to hear. He loved his mother, but whenever she spoke with him, he felt as though he was just reminded of responsibilities he’d rather push aside in favour of being a child.

“Amon told me he and Marude found you playing in the woods with Nagachika today,” she hummed, her tone gentle as usual but Kaneki felt the accusatory undertone. He wanted to apologise for wasting time he could have used training with Amon, but he’d learnt not to speak over the Queen by then, even as her son.

“He also tells me you’ve been working especially hard recently, so I’m not too fussed about that.” She gave her son a soft smile, one he rarely saw but knew was just an apology for whatever she was going to say next.

“I’ve been lenient before now, but you’re getting older now, Ken. I hope you know not to grow too close to Nagachika. It is a privilege for him to serve this family; you mustn’t be so charitable with him, understand?”

Kaneki’s eyes wandered down to the floor as he nodded complicity. Normally, he would have opted to stay silent, but his mother’s words didn’t sit well with him and the words escaped him almost on their own accord.

“But mother, I don’t have any other children to play with… and Hide’s—” His mother’s assertive tone cut him off before he could finish reasoning with her.

“This is for your own good, understand?”

She sighed and softened her tone again, the tiredness slipping back into her voice as though it had settled down and made its home there.

“A guard mage’s duty is to his Lord – his life is his Lord’s. A day may come where he may have to put his life down for the sake of his Lord. Nagachika is prepared for this day, but if you grow too fond of him, then you won’t be. You may end up putting your life in danger unnecessarily. When a people lose their King, they become vulnerable and demoralised, understand? The King is his people’s strength. That is why there are those who will lay down their lives for yours. It may feel selfish to a naïve, young mind such as yours, but a King must be willing to make sacrifices for his people. Everyone in this castle is willing to give for this country.”

Her eyes softened as she watched her son fidget with his feet, contemplating her words. They laid much heavier on his small shoulders than she realised.

“You’ll understand better with time. You are the bearer of a profoundly influential name, one that has been engraved in the memories of generations. It’s something to be proud of. King Ken Kaneki the first – the ‘Wolf Reborn’. You should know your own history well enough, child. He was the man who brought our nation power and prosperity, delivered unto us by the divine dragon herself. Had it not been for him, our nation would not have risen to such power.”

A hint of pride always seeped into his mother’s voice when she spoke of the rulers of their past, even despite her exhausted tone. He knew their people were proud of their history, and his family even more so; their bloodline was all but worshipped.

“Two centuries later, your father… he gave his life finishing what was started. You know our people have great expectations for you to uphold the legacy of the man whose name you were bestowed with. Our bloodline is one blessed by the divine dragon, Vani herself – you were not born into this family without a reason. She chose you for the strong leader you will become, but not without work. You are your father’s son, and your blood is sanctified by Vani’s power. That is how I know you’re capable. Keep your chin up; you are Anthea’s only Prince.”

Kaneki felt as though her words were meant to inspire him, but everything she spoke of felt so much larger than himself. He felt so small before the world his mother and Amon always spoke of, and didn’t know if he was really capable of upholding a position of such grandeur. He knew he should be proud of what his family achieved, the peace they maintained and the strength they nurtured in themselves and their nation, but instead, it towered over him threateningly with the fear of never being good enough to live up to what his country expected of him, what his mother expected of him… what Hide expected of him.

Their talk was interrupted by a couple abrupt knocks that reverberated through the throne room. The doors began to open once the Queen called out her permission to enter and in stepped a soldier, adorned in the crimson armour typical of the Anthean army.

“Your Highness, bad news,” he declared.

“Speak.”

“The reported tremors off the south-western coast have grown in severity. They appear to be coming from the island of Eogeris. Though Anthea itself will not be directly affected, the resulting tsunamis have damaged much of the coastline. If Solvognen is hit any harder, our main source of agricultural import will suffer severe damages and could result in even more dire food shortages for both Anthea and her empire.”

The Queen’s expression sank just slightly and she nodded in understanding.

“I understand, thank you. I shall hold a meeting with the advisors right away,” she said simply before her attention turned back to her son. “Go to bed now. Make sure you get up early tomorrow for your training.”

Kaneki nodded obediently and left the throne room, eager to return to his room for some peace, though he suspected he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while with their conversation weighing on his thoughts.


End file.
